


Business Proposal

by Nietnine



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Assistant!Ruby, CEO!Weiss, F/F, Modern AU, Very vanilla and calm, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gets a large crush on her boss and can't take hints that Weiss probably likes her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Proposal

The Schnee record company was known worldwide for many rock and pop groups that it signs and makes millions from their millions. Mr.Schnee was ruthless in the main branch that handled the financial standpoint of it all from the original headquarters in Germany. Winter is a CEO of the second branch in England. While Weiss took control of the newly established branch in America.

While the building was almost done with renovations and other necessities for people to work there. Weiss was still getting settled into American lifestyle, looking for personnel to fill spots that were competent enough and a personal assistant that will help her run things more smoothly.

Her office was already done on the top floor of the building and she had a rather sizeable stack of resumes from a lot of people wanting to work as her assistant. Feeling her ego fluffed up a bit from reading all of them. She started to call people in to set up interviews with the ones she liked.

Though about fourteen interviews into the day after that, Weiss had the worst kind of migraine. What she thought would be amazing applicants turned out to be flops. From most of the men flirting with her to see if their looks would get them a spot. She had security throw them in a dumpster. A few women tried a more alluring approach. Flattered and annoyed at the same time. She had them escorted out for lying on their applications.

Her final interview is showed in and Weiss cringes at the stumble of her hurried entrance. “Ah! Sorry, sorry. I don’t usually wear heels~” Her high pitched voice and meek demeanor was charming. A bit.

“Welcome.” Weiss ushered her to sit down.

The young woman did so. In a tight black skirt that went down to her knees, black heels and a blazer to keep it professional. The only color she had was the red blouse underneath and the red tips of her hair. “A bit of a poor start. But it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms.Schnee.” She reaches out her hand to Weiss.

Weiss was already starting to like her. “Likewise, Ms. Rose,” she says and grabs the paper that had her resume on it. “It says here you’ve actually helped in libraries, law firms, and other establishments. What did you do when you were employed at those jobs?”

Ruby grins, “I helped retrieve coffee and lunches for my bosses. Organized entire rooms of files and papers that were important to the offices. I memorized everything once it was in alphabetical order and was able to tell anyone exactly where it was from the top of my head.” Tapping her chin in thought, “Then the usual. Sitting at a desk, answering phones and making sure things get done effectively.”

Weiss nods along as she listens and thinks of her skills. “Really? Memorized everything?”

Ruby nods and smiles, “Yes! I even organized the old archives of the city library when they were letting it get out of hand from this one guy going in and destroying it all the time.” She sighs. “They eventually banned him from the library after he trashed it again after I organized it once.”

“Why do you need this job then? A law firm would pay well too.”

“I was fired from it actually.” Ruby frowns a bit. “They blamed me for a lost file. Though they called me back after a while and said they found it after another assistant put it back wrong. I declined because they were rather rude when I left.”

Weiss kept nodding and asking questions for the interesting candidate in front of her. Ruby seemed to have the energy and the will to do the job Weiss was going to be demanding of her and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

A year has passed since Ruby was hired by the ice queen of the rigid north pole. Ruby has kept up well with Weiss but she was always left out of breath or dragging like concrete was attached to her feet after every work day. She was at Weiss’s beck and call at all times of the day. Stayed after work with her at late hours into the night and shared countless hours making sure she was happy and the company stayed at its peak.

Their work relationship even expanded into their personal lives. Some work days ended in either Weiss’s or Ruby’s apartments to finish a mountain or start new projects for the record label. Even listening to new music to see if they’ll sign the band or singer and Weiss shouting about them or their quality.

Ruby didn’t mind. All this time spent together, her feelings for Weiss started to grow subtly and go from admiration for her strong-willed boss to a very gross crush. Weiss was shorter than her and her boss made sure to always wear heels while Ruby was in flats. Even if she was able to get an inch over Ruby, that was a win!

Weiss’s accent was rich and thick. She always made sure to feel superior over Ruby’s uncouth language skills and was sure to correct Ruby when her hyper speech patterns kicked in to mess up her sentences. Though when Weiss got pissed she ranted in German and used very aggressive hand gestures from the privacy of her office. Ruby was the only one allowed in there when Weiss was upset. The main person to help calm her down with a hot cup of coffee the way she loved it and her favorite types of cookies, shortbread. Before putting on an opera track from the stereo in the corner of the room that helped fill the void so her voice didn’t.

Ruby loves how long and beautiful Weiss’s hair was. It always smelled of vanilla or cream to contrast her own strawberry and rose scent. She wished she could comb and pet through the long tresses of white and have Weiss’s head on her lap. Her hair always framed her face wonderfully and her piercing blue eyes were always calculating. She often caught those eyes daydreaming and thinking out the large glass window of her office. It was alluring.

Weiss always avoided the subject but eventually relented over the scar that she said ‘ruined’ her features. Ruby was all too quick to deny it and say it was ‘beautiful’ before she could stop herself. Weiss glared but was bright red after that, muttering a thank you before scolding the younger woman about workplace etiquette. Weiss didn’t seem to hide as much after that, though. Thanks to her scar that she tried to wear valiantly, she usually tried to keep to her solitude so she didn’t have people staring at her left eye.

Weiss was embarrassed. Ashamed even that she has to wear it. Ruby was there to cheer her up as usual and keep her out of her funks when people asked her about her scar. Reminding her that her accident was just that. An accident. She couldn’t have predicted that it would happen and shouldn’t think about it as much. Her skin was perfect and no scar would change Ruby’s view otherwise.

The next thing Ruby enjoyed was Weiss’s body in her work attire. It was rude and very unprofessional to eye her boss. But that’s all it ever was, just staring. Nothing like undressing Weiss with her eyes or hoping to be thrown onto the desk and ravaged. No. But there was something about Weiss’s rear that just looked amazing in white trousers or how confident she was in a blazer and blue vest that hugged her figure in just the right way. Her entire wardrobe always made her stand out against Ruby’s. She didn’t mind being the opposite. Ruby would do anything to help Weiss stand out a little more than usual.

The very last part that made Ruby fall head over heels for Weiss. Was her singing. A woman told to give up her dream of being a singer so she could run a business revolved around music was hard to believe. Her singing was beautiful. She has the power of going high and staying there. She’s able to bring real feeling into the songs she’s written and shows it when she does. Her smiles come more naturally when she’s able to sing and Ruby has only recently been able to witness it. Complementing and telling Weiss how she loved it.

Weiss would only turn bright red and huff angrily. Telling Ruby what was wrong with the song or her voice. Only to be met with a strong resistance and told that she was wrong instead. Weiss always tried to hide her smiles but eventually Ruby started to see those more as she was hanging around with Weiss. It was great. Ruby always looked forward to Weiss sharing new songs with her because of it. Business always came first but once they were free, they made sure to enjoy their free time together.

* * *

“Ruby, can you come into my office?” Weiss says over the intercom between her desk and her assistant’s.

“Come right in!” Ruby hurries to stand up from her chair and leaving her tasks behind before entering her room. “What did you need, Weiss?” She asks. Only ever using Weiss’s first name when they were in private.

“We have a lot of work to do tonight. But how about we have dinner before returning to my apartment to finish it?” Weiss asks. There was a subtle hint in that question that Ruby couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Ruby nods, “Of course! Where shall I book the reservation?”  
  
Weiss grins, “I already made the reservation actually. Which is why you have the rest of the day off. I need to leave and get ready for tonight and you should do the same.”

Ruby blinks, so confused by why Weiss was doing this. “Okay. Tell me when to come pick you up at your apartment and I’ll be there!”  
  
Weiss thinks, “6:45 on the dot and not a second later than that, Ruby.” She gives her a stern look.

Ruby smiles, “Yes, ma’am!” She gives a mock salute. “I will see you tonight Weiss!”

Weiss waves her off before sighing relief when Ruby is gone. “Way to come straight out and ask her…”

Though when night fell for the busy city. Ruby was bouncing off the walls. She was nervous for many reasons. Mostly that she doesn’t know where she’s going for dinner, what work they’re doing and what Weiss was planning. This is so confusing.

Having decided that Weiss, more than likely, had reserved a five-star restaurant. Ruby went with a rather elegant look. She really didn’t want to wear heels with how uncomfortable they are but was slowly getting better at wearing them. She decided to go with a red dress for tonight. Long and form fitting, it was strapless and showed off her neck and somewhat impressive bust. The final pieces were earrings, a choker and a dab of makeup to make her look somewhat like an adult. A little show-offish but she’ll just take a bag of clothes with her to change out of when they got to Weiss’s apartment for work related purposes.

Grabbing the duffle bag that she stuffed with a large shirt from her sister, sweats and other things. She heads out of her apartment and checking the time. 6:15. She curses herself a bit, hoping traffic won’t be terrible so she’s not late. The last thing she needed was Weiss in a terrible mood.

Parking in front of a large apartment building downtown, Ruby gets out to fix up her dress and head inside. Everyone there knew who she was and who exactly she worked for. Whether the smiles are genuine or forced, Ruby never asked. Waving hellos and hurrying to the elevator, she checked her watch. Frowning that she was indeed going to be a minute or two late, she’ll just have to suffer consequences.

As soon as the elevator opened, Ruby hurried the best she could in heels to Weiss’s door. The evil lady stilts clacked loudly on marbled floors before finding it. Panting slightly, and checking the time again. Wincing that it’s 6:48. “Crap” She hissed lowly before knocking on the door.

“Ruby. You’re late-” As soon as Weiss opened the door to Ruby, she halted her rant about being on time. Feeling her breath getting taken away by the sight of her assistant. The dress was beautiful on her and showed off a lot that made Weiss’s heart pound faster in her chest.

“Weiss?” She asks, tilting her head. “I’m sorry I’m late. There was an accident on the way here.”

Weiss shook her head, blushing slightly. “You’re fine. Accidents happen.”

Ruby smiles and takes a step back to look at her boss. Long legs in white pants, long sleeved blue blouse that was pressed and wrinkle free. Sapphire earrings and hair tied off to the side in a ponytail. “You look nice tonight Weiss.” Though starts to panic, “I didn’t overdress did I?”

Weiss shuts her door behind her and locks it before looking to her again. “You’re actually quite stunning tonight.” Her cheeks were tinted red.

Ruby turned scarlet, “T-thank you.” she rubs her hands together, “Shall we?” Weiss nods as she walks to the elevator with Ruby. A little peeved that her assistant was in heels, but damn if she didn’t look good in them. Once in the elevator, the air was tense and awkward. Both trying to think of things to say and really losing the ability to.

Weiss clears her throat and startled her younger worker, “Sorry for the abrupt business tonight. It’s important.”

Ruby grins, “Weiss… You once called me at two A.M. because you had a great promotional idea and I had to come over as fast as possible to help you draw up plans and bring you coffee.”

Weiss grumbled a bit, “T-true. But I still feel like I should apologize. I didn’t know if you had plans.”

Ruby smirks, “There was also one time when you told me to drop everything because we had to go see a live band when I was going to go out with my sister and her fiance for dinner.”

Weiss huffs and crossed her arms in front of her, this wasn’t going well. “S-sorry for that too.”

Ruby shrugs, “You’re fine, I’m just teasing.” She pats Weiss on the arm. “I’m pretty much the only one who can tease you without you firing them.”

Weiss glares at her, “Don’t push your luck, Ruby.” Though her icy stare didn’t hold any anger in it.

Ruby smiles, “I try not to, Weiss.”

When they got down to the lobby. Weiss hooked her arm with Ruby’s as they walked. The younger woman blushed brightly at it but didn’t pull away. Though she did give her boss a quizzical look before looking ahead. Grabbing the keys from her clutch and unlocking her car when they got outside.

Weiss snatched the keys from her hand, only confusing Ruby more, “I’ll drive. Heels are a pain at times.”

Ruby grins, “Thank you. I actually had to take them off so I could drive here.” Admitting sheepishly as she sees her boss open the passenger side door for her. Her heart skipped a beat at it, “T-thank you again.” Now this has to be something more than business.

Weiss shuts the door when Ruby was safely inside and walks around to enter the vehicle. “You’re welcome.” She turns on the car and checks before pulling away from the curb.

Ruby sat there in silence for a few minutes before looking at the woman next to her, “This is a date, isn’t it?”

Weiss choked a bit before making sure to look at the road and not Ruby, “O-of course not!” She huffs, “That would be unprofessional!” Shit.

Ruby shakes her head, “If you say so, Weiss.” She raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re acting more like a cute date than my steely boss with an iron fist for music.”

Weiss’s face was on fire at that, “Cute?” She mumbles before glaring at Ruby again, “I do not have an iron fist.”

“Sure you don’t.” Ruby teases as she looks out her window to watch the scenery. A restaurant appears soon that looked like Weiss was pulling into the parking lot of. Her eyes went wide at it before looking to her boss, “Weiss! This restaurant takes months to get into! How long have you been planning this!?”

Weiss smirks, “Whatever do you mean?” She asks and gets out. Ruby only panics as the other woman walks around the car before opening her door for her. “This is for business. Not a date.”

Ruby huffs and then when a hand was held out to her, she hesitantly takes it to get helped out. “I’m starting to not believe you more and more…” She hears her car beep to signal it was locked before being tugged nicely next to Weiss so they can walk. “If this really is for business. Why are you holding my hand?”

Weiss’s face was on fire now, “B-because you’re too slow.”

Ruby didn’t believe that one bit, “Well, that’ll happen when you’re in heels.” Was her witty retort to it and Weiss grumbles a bit. Caught red handed.

Once inside the restaurant, Ruby couldn’t believe her eyes at the ambiance. A string quartet in the corner, chandeliers, real flowers on the tables and the snobbiest of waiters. It was definitely a classy joint and Ruby never felt more out of place than right now. She could feel her nerves screaming as she stiffened up and felt sweat going straight to her pits. Oh god, this is bad.

Weiss didn’t seem to notice as she went up to the maître d’, “Table for two under Schnee.”

He checks and gets a waiter to show them to their table. A quiet booth in the corner of the room and isolated from everyone else. It seemed the closest tables were vacant and it was odd for such a specific restaurant to be partially empty. Weiss followed the waiter and Ruby made sure to shrink herself and avoid all eye contact with staff and patrons. “Here is your table, Ms.Schnee.” The waiter moved aside to let the ladies situate themselves before pulling out some of the thinnest menus Ruby had ever seen.

Weiss took one and looked it over, while Ruby shakily took one and only went pale from it being in Italian and no prices viewed on the laminated paper. Great, she learned French for nothing it seems and it’s all way over her price range for a comfortable evening.

Ruby had been to restaurants with Weiss many times. Never anything this fancy and never this dressed up. Okay, Ruby, breath in and out and stay calm. Do not start to have anxiety because you have no idea what is what on this menu. Her body was betraying her as he face heats up from overthinking everything and she actually missed Weiss asking her something. Snapping out of her stupor, she looked up to her boss, blushing madly. “I-I’m sorry, Weiss… What?”

Weiss sighs, “Really, Ruby?” She rubs the bridge of her nose, “I was asking what you wanted for a drink? They have nice wines on here.”

Ruby just looks at her, dumbfounded. “Ah… Weiss.” She says, fiddling with the menu in her hand, “I can’t read this menu… So I have no idea what to suggest.” Lowering her head a bit as she hides her fuming face behind the menu.

Weiss blinks and palmed her forehead, “Of course. How rude of me.” Wow, smooth move Weiss. Way to make your not ‘date’ date feel insecure. This night was already turning into a disaster. “W-well, do you like red wine or white?”

“Red please.” Was the answer from behind the menu as Ruby tried to recompose herself.

“Do you like chicken or steak?”

“Steak, please. Medium rare.” Ruby slowly lowered the menu to peek over the top at Weiss.

Weiss had to look away, something about the timid and embarrassed look that Ruby was giving her was cute. It melted her heart. It was the same look any puppy would give you so it could get out of trouble. “Do you want a salad?”

“No thank you. I’ll save room for dessert.”

Weiss smirks, of course. “Good, their chocolate cakes here are better than sex.” But she smacks her hand over her mouth. Whoops.

Ruby went into hiding behind the menu again. “T-that’s good to k-know.” She wouldn’t know anyways. All chocolate was great but how can you compare it to sex?

Both women stayed in silent and beet red. It was so awkward for them and before Weiss could cut into the tense silence the waiter comes back. “Drinks miss?”

Weiss jumped slightly and clears her throat, “A bottle of Amarone please.” The waiter dashed away to get the wine and the CEO had to take a drink of water that sat at their table.

Ruby peeks again, “Weiss.” She says, brows furrowed in strained thought.

Weiss stiffened at that tone. She looks at Ruby and folds her hands in front of her, “Yes, Ruby?” She steels herself for the inevitable. A terrible date and never wanting to work for her again.

“Why did you ask me out tonight?”

Weiss was caught by surprise instead of being crushed. ‘Maybe there’s a way to fix this then?’ She clears her throat, “Because we have wo-”

“No Weiss.” Ruby puts her hiding place down to give her a stern look. “We definitely aren’t doing business. It doesn’t even feel like it’s a business type dinner like all the other ones!” She tries to keep her hyper self in place. She honestly felt like throwing up or passing out. Her anxiety was going into overdrive.

Weiss rubs her hands together, a motion Ruby always associated with nervousness. “W-well.” She mumbles, avoiding eye contact with Ruby. Nevermind, everything was a disaster and Weiss was about to crash.

“Weiss.” She groans and rubs her head, “Just tell me! It’s so unlike you to be so timid and icy- Well the timid part anyways!”

Weiss glares at her, “Fine!” she shouts and startled the patrons of the restaurant. “It’s a date and I was trying to be subtle about it and keep this as professional as possible. And it’s impossible!”

Ruby went wide-eyed before letting it register and getting the biggest smile on her face. “I can’t believe this.”

Weiss groans, “I know. I was trying to be cool about it and you ruined it, Ruby.” She glares at the younger one before getting confused.

Ruby was over in her own world, gushing and fawning. If she were in a terribly cheesy anime, this is the part where sparkles and flowers would emanate off of her body. She really needed to stop watching those. “I can’t believe this! It’s like a dream but it’s just a really terrible first date!”

Weiss went back to glaring, “Hey!”

“Weiss!” Ruby made the older woman jump, “This date might suck but we can save it!”

The CEO was about to blackout from whiplash between Ruby and herself. “W-wha?’

“Yeah! This place is terrible for a first date! We need to go and find a better place without a stick up its butt. I know just the place too!”

Weiss grins, “Fine. Better be worth it since it’s going to badly right now.”

The Maitre d’ huffed angrily next to them, “You two need to leave!”

Weiss looks to him and then sees the wine they ordered. “Fine.” She says and pulls out two large bills from her wallet and slapped them on the table. “But we’re taking the bottle.” Snatching it from the waiter before tugging Ruby out of the restaurant and to her car.

* * *

It was hard for Weiss to believe that Ruby could be so active in her dress. Having dragged her to a cheap dive that serves the greasiest of burgers and the thickest chocolate shakes she’d ever had the pleasure of eating. The younger woman dragged her around with her and making her experience more and more American things she never knew existed.

Ice cream on a pier by the sea. The moon and stars shining brightly away from the city as lamps lit up the sea-worn wood. Passing by people of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and races. Weiss worked with many people but she never really got out of the office to experience anything like this.

She didn’t appreciate being dragged but Ruby was so insistent on many things that it was hard to say no. Weiss was even asked to go on a Ferris wheel that stayed secured on the reinforced wood by the sea. Ruby’s arm wrapped tightly around her own as they gazed at the heavens. Was this really how first dates should go? Not some stiff fashioned meeting to see if you even tolerated each other? Boy, did her father do it the most boring way possible? Never again.

By the time their crazed activities were done, it was well into the early morning. Ruby had escorted Weiss back to her apartment and changed out of her gown and into the comfy clothes she packed. They were too used to lounging together that this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. But Weiss could feel something change in the relationship between them.

Ruby had shown her a great time tonight and it was hard to believe she actually enjoyed herself. The younger one was leaning heavily against her as they watched a terrible black and white movie in French to end their night. Ruby giving tired giggles now and then as if trying to stay awake.

Weiss sighs as she wrapped her arm around Ruby to help her snuggle in better. “Go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.” She grumbles and earns groans from Weiss.

“Terrible argument coming from someone whose eyes are closed.” She shakes her head as she grabs the remote to shut off the tv. When she turned to Ruby, she was met with soft lips on her own. Eyes wide as they pulled apart.

“Sorry. That was thanks for a great first date,” she mumbles, eyes heavy before snoozing against Weiss.

The CEO was bright red and grinning but trying too hard to scowl at the fact that Ruby beat her to the punch. “Goodnight, dolt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fluff request from the tumblr user: draconicnoble
> 
> Since sometimes between the crazy plots of my other things, fluff is a great stress reliever. This one might get a part two since it ended like it should. e u e We'll see.


End file.
